


Faire face et savoir pardonner

by sevpat



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpat/pseuds/sevpat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis Nick et je travaille pour la police, ma vie était tranquille jusqu'à une jeune femme vient l'envahir puis elle a quitté.<br/>Désolé pas douer pour les résumés</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elle était là! La femme qui après une semaine de bonheur, parce que oui au moment où je l'ai rencontré mon cœur avait sauté un battement. Avec elle tout me paraissait si simple, j'étais tout simplement heureux, mais un matin après une nuit ou nos corps n'ont fait qu'un de la plus belle des façons, je me suis réveiller avec un mot posé sur l'oreiller. Je ferme les yeux un court instant repensant a ce moment

J'étends mon bras toujours les yeux fermés en cherchant la femme qui m'avait donné la nuit la plus magique de ma vie, ne sentant pas de corps chaud, j'ouvris les yeux dans la panique. La seule chose que je vis est un morceau de papier, fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde respiration puis je lis

"Nick!  
Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit, sache que j'ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Jamais je n'oublierai comment je me sentais dans tes bras, je sais que tu m'en voudras et que tu seras en colère et je te comprends, mais je serais incapable de te regarder dans les yeux et de te dire que c'est fini. Prend soin de toi !  
A.......

Je suis tellement en colère que je déchire le papier et le jette sur le sol, après quelques minutes cherchant à savoir ce que j'avais fait de mal. Rien ne me vient à l'esprit, c'est tremblant, énervé que je me décide à aller prendre une douche.

Je réalise en entendant la voix de Hank au loin que j'étais perdu loin dans mes pensers, je repris contenance et je le suivis au bar. Nous discutions une bière à la main, ne perdant pas de vue la femme qui m'avait du jour au lendemain quitté.

Ça fait du bien après une journée de pure folie ? " Je demande à Hank"  
Carrément, je suis complètement épuisé. "Il avale une gorgée de sa bière puis suit mon regard". Dis moi oh!  
Ouais oh ! "Je racle ma gorge" Je devrais aller la voir et lui demandé des explications où je devrais l'ignorer ?  
À toi de voir mon pote, mais ça fait six mois depuis bah, tu sais. "Il me regarde sachant combien j'ai eu du mal après qu'elle soit partie" Oh non, elle se dirige vers nous !

Sans dire un mot Hank et moi discrètement enfin, on le pensait, se levait pour partir quand on entendit mon nom être appelé  
Nick?


	2. Un début de réponse

Elle prend la main que je lui tends et nous dirigeons vers un table, après lui avoir tiré sa chaise, nous attendons que le serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Une fois nos verres servirent, c'est dans un silence que nous buvons, je jette un coup d'œil rapidement autour de moi.

Une fois nos verres servirent, c'est dans un silence que nous buvons, je jette un coup d'œil rapidement autour de moi sûrement mon côté flic qui ressort.

 

Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je.... "Lui demandais-je doucement" Sinon comment vont Monroe et Rosalee?

Ils vont bien, mais tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de leur téléphoner "elle me sourit tristement " Pourquoi tu es partie ? "Je lâche brusquement, j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir quand je la 

voit encore une fois regardé autour d'elle" Adalind?

"Elle prit une grande respiration" Le matin avant cette nuit, j'avais reçu un mot de mon ex, il ma simplement dit ( je suis de retour et je sais où tu es). J'ai pris peur alors j'ai pensé que c'était 

mieux si je quittais " voyant que je voulais parler, elle secoue la tête et reprend" Nick, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire même si je t'en avais parlé.

Bien sûr que si " la colère s'empare alors de moi " Merde Adalind je t'aurai protégé, comment as, tu pues penser de ce qui était le mieux hein ? Et s'il t'avait arrivé quelque chose ? " Voir les larmes 

dans ces yeux me calme rapidement, je lui pris doucement sa main" Ou est il maintenant?

"Avec sa main libre, elle s'essuie ses yeux" Je ne sais pas, regarde Nick, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je sais......

"Je la coupe immédiatement" Tu viens avec moi à la maison et je ne veux pas de non pour réponse !

 

Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient, et quelques minutes plus tard, je me rends compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Maintenant que je sais une partie du pourquoi elle m'avait quitté, je me surpris à avoir peur, non pour moi, mais pour elle. Trop de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit, mais une chose est sur vais la garder en sécurité, un sourire triste sur mes lèvres je me décide à aller me coucher.


	3. Il est temps de voir mes amis

Me voilà couché sur le canapé de Nick, sachant qu'il est dans la cuisine, je ne vais pas pouvoir partir, je me secoue la tête à moi-même, il est grand temps pour moi de faire face. Je me décide à me lever pour le rejoindre, il est au téléphone, j'en profite pour le regarder.  
J'avais oublié à quel point il est magnifique et combien il m'avait manqué, une tasse de café est déposée en face de moi, je le remercie d'un sourire et profite de ce moment de calme sachant qu'une discute va arriver.  
J'ai peur de ce que je vais lui dire, arrivera-t-il à me pardonner d'être partie sans un mot. Le son de sa voix me ramène à la réalité

 

As-tu bien dormi ?

Oui merci ! " Je pris une gorgée de mon café, appréciant la chaleur dans la gorge" Je dois retourner à l'hôtel me doucher et me changer

Tu vis à l'hôtel ? " Il paraissait surpris"

Je suis arrivé en ville il y a peu de temps "Je hausse les épaules" Sinon pour hier, je voulais te dire ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Nick " Je le   
coupe voyant qu'il voulait prendre la parole" Regarde, je dois régler tout cela toute seule

Pourquoi ? Je peux te protéger enfer, je vais te protéger, tu n'es pas, tout seul, Adeline.

"Mon dieu comment dire non à ce visage si adorable, je souffle et me décide à lui répondre" Comment peux-tu encore vouloir me défendre après ce que je t'ai fait, je ne te comprends pas ?

Parce que malgré ce qui s'est passé, je tiens à toi et je suis plus que certain que nos amis " me voyant levé mes sourcils, il me sourit " Oui nos amis, nous aiderons face à cela, alors quand dis-tu ?

D'accord, mais d'abord, tu dois savoir toute l'histoire.

Ça me va ! Alors ce soir autour d'un repas et d'un verre ?

Merci ! Bon, je passe ce soir vers 7h ?

Parfait, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller le boulot n'attend pas. " Il se dirige vers la porte quand il revient soudain vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue" Fait attention à toi, au moins doutes-tu m'appelles d'accord ?

Bien sûr !

 

Je le regarde partir soulagé qu'enfin, je n'allais plus être seule, à mon tour, je quitte la maison quelque minute plus tard.  
Après être passé à l'hôtel me doucher et me changer, je me décide à aller voir nos amis, sur le chemin, j'angoisse un peu face aux retrouvailles. Je profite du trajet pour m'aérer l'esprit, je me retourne souvent ayant l'impression d'être suivi, mais ne vit personne, rassuré, je finis les quelque mètre qui me sépare de la boutique.

 

Bonjour il y a quelqu'un ? " Je crie a voix haute ne voyant personne" Peut être que j'aurais du appelé

Adalind?

Oui ! " Je me retourne pour faire face " Comment va ?

 

Tout à coup, je me retrouve encerclé dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, je fonds en larmes tellement j'étais heureuse de la revoir. Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, quand je me décide à reculer pour la regarder timidement.

 

Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour quand hier soir, j'ai reçu un appel pour me dire que tu étais chez lui "dit, elle en me guidant dans l'arrière-salle" Je suis contente de te revoir !

Moi aussi, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Monroe n'est pas là ?

Il est malade ! Que dirais-tu si je fermais la boutique et qu'on profite de la journée ? " Dit elle rapidement, en me souriant"

Je serais partante " je lui souris" Je boirais bien un bon café.

 

Après avoir fermé la boutique, nous sommes allées boire un café. Je lui raconte dans les grandes lignes pourquoi je suis partie, étonnement, elle ne pose pas de question et pour cela, j'en suis ravie.  
Nous sommes arrivées chez elle après avoir fait quelques achats, Monroe était dans la cuisine en pyjama cela m'amène un petit rire. Après lui avoir fait une bise m'installe sur le siège en face de lui, Rosalee, quant à elle, nous prépare un thé. Ça me fait vraiment du bien d'être entouré par mes amis.

 

C'est bon de te revoir Adeline " Me dit Monroe en me souriant"

Le sentiment est le même, je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous deux pour être partie sans donner de mes nouvelles, mais je ... " Je me sens tellement coupable de les avoir ignorés que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux"

Hey! " Rosalee me dit doucement" Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, tu es la maintenant d'accord " elle me sourit puis ajoute" Et puis maintenant la bande est enfin complète.

Merci " je souris à travers mes larmes " Je vais vous avouer que je me sens mal, vous savez avec Nick, je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir " et c'était vrai, j'ai peur et en même temps, lui seul peut me faire sentir si bien"

Tu sais, il a souffert quand tu as quitté

Monroe!! " Cria Rosalee"

Laisse Rosalee j'ai besoin de savoir, Monroe ?

Regarde-je ne dis pas cela pour que tu te sentes mal ou autre chose d'accord ? " Me voyant acquiescé, il continue" Nick est le genre de mec qui donne tout ce là pour nous garder en sécurité les personne qu'il aime, et quand tu es parti il n'a pas comprit. " Il se tut un instant et reprit" Il a pensé qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal, même si cela faisait peu de temps que vous sortiez ensemble, mais il était très attaché a toi.

Je l'aimais " J'avoue timidement coupant Monroe" Je n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Nick et c'est vrai que vous auriez des raisons de m'en vouloir pour l'avoir fait souffrir, mais je veux que vous sachiez avant tout que jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire du mal

On le sait Adalind et on ne tend ne veux pas " Cette fois Monroe prit ma main pour me rassurer, puis il continua à parlé" Je voulais que tu sache qu'on est là d'accord ? Nick et toi, vous êtes importants pour nous et si tu as besoin de quoi que soit tu sais ou nous trouver.  
Merci, vous êtes de grands amis!

 

Je les prends dans mes bras et remercie silencieusement Nick les avait prévenu de la situation, finalement Rosalee prévient Nick de passer me chercher chez eux plus tard.  
Après que Nick soit arriver, nous avons discuté quelques minutes puis nous sommes partis. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, mais néanmoins, j'avais le Coeur plus léger que ce matin, une fois arriver et mit la table, j'engage enfin la fameuse conversation.


	4. Le passée d'Adalind

Je l'avais rencontré quand je venais d'avoir vingt-cinq. Je suis rapidement tombé amoureuse, il était si gentil, attentionné alors sans perdre de temps, on sait installer ensemble, un soir alors qu'il était sorti avec des amis, j'en avais profité pour faire du rangement quand je suis tombé sur un tas de photo de moi. "Je frissonne en repensant à cette soirée" Je me suis alors aperçu qu'il me suivait pendant des semaines, alors quand il est rentré, je lui ai demandé des explications.

C'est là que tout à commencé, il m'a giflé puis ma trainé dans la chambre. " Je commence à pleuré quand je sens deux bras qui m'entourent, j'entends Nick qui me rassure"

Tout va bien Adalind, tu es en sécurité " Je hoche la tête" Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, je sais que je te l'ai demandé mais ....

Non, il faut que tu sache tout, ça va aller " il reprit alors sa place, je prends une gorgée de vin puis me repris" il m'a jeté sur le lit et que je devais me taire et ça a continué pendant des mois.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

Un an plus tard alors que je rentrais du boulot, il m'attendait, il m'a fait une crise puis ma frappé encore et encore. Mes cris ont alerté les voisins qui ont appelé la police, je suis resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital " Je ferme les yeux, je sens la main de Nick sur la mienne ce qui me donna la force de continuer" Après avoir passé l'épreuve du tribunal et entendu sa condamnation, j'ai pris ma voiture et je me suis enfuit

Comment il t'a retrouvé ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup déménagé jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu as été la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée "Je soupire nostalgique"

Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi !

Oui, mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'étais pas comme lui. J'étais pour une fois dans ma vie heureuse, et puis j'ai trouvé ce mot

Parce que je t'aimais et l'idée qu'il te fasse à toi ou nos amies quelques choses, je ne l'aurais pas supporté " Je me rends compte que je venais de crier, Nick me regarde la bouche grande ouverte" Alors je suis parti !

 

Maintenant, je laisse à Nick le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire, je profite de ce moment de silence pour finir mon verre. Je suis surprise par son calme et j'avoue que cela me fait peur, je décide de me lever et prit ma veste. Je ne peux pas rester là, il faut que je sorte, je sens l'air du froid glacial qui frappe mon visage. À peine, je descends les marches de la maison que j'entends des pas derrière moi, je continue quand il m'attrape le bras.

 

Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

Et bien, je ne sais pas peut être parce que je n'avais aucune réaction de toi, écoute, je vais rentrer on en parle demain ? " Je lui demande timidement "

Adalind, je ne veux pas te savoir seule la bas s'il te plait reste avec moi ou tu peux aller chez Rosalee et Monroe si tu veux? " Je me rends compte seulement qu'on venait de rentrer dans la maison"

Pour ce soir, je veux bien rester ici, mais après ...

Tu ne vas pas rester seule pas tant qu'il est dehors, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose" voyant que je voulais parlé il mit son doigt sur ma bouche" Quand tu es partis je n'ai pas compris, je t'ais chercher partout pour te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi et que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi " Il me sourit tristement"Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, maintenant que tu es la je vais te gardé en sécurité, permet moi de prendre soin de toi s'il te plait?

J'ai peur qu'il revienne Nick !

Je sais vient par la " il me prend dans ses bras et cela suffit pour l'instant à me rassurer" J'ai toujours tes affaires que dirais-tu de prendre un bon bain pour te détendre le temps que je passe quelques coups de fil ?

D'accord !

 

J'apprécie la chaleur de l'eau, au loin, j'entends Nick au téléphone, je pense qu'il est avec Hank. Je ferme les yeux savourant pleinement le calme qui m'envahit, je suis plus que ravie de mon choix de revenir ici.  
Plein de questions, cependant, me travailles, est-ce qu'un jour Dylan arrêtera de me poursuivre ? Nick m'a-t-il pardonné ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer une fois tout cela terminer ? Je me secoue la tête à moi-même, quoi qu'il arrive, je reste prêt de mes amis et de Nick.


	5. Une journée ou elle me manque

Ce matin, je dus me lever tôt, on avait une affaire, avant de partir, je laisse un mot à Adalind sur la table de chevet. Je souris tendrement en la voyant allongée si détendue, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un ange délicatement, je caresse ses cheveux puis je sors de la chambre d'ami sans faire de bruit.  
J'arrive sur les lieux du crime, Hank me rejoint et me fait un rapide topo de la situation. Je m'agenouille près du corps de la victime examine rapidement avant que le légiste enlève le corps, des frissons s'emparent de moi. Elle était de taille moyenne, habillée de façon simple, mais ce qui me donne envie de vomir et surtout quand je vis qu'elle était blonde et avait des yeux bleus. Je secoue la tête et me lève rapidement, nous examinons la scène de crime et retournons au commissariat

Que savez-vous sur la victime ? " Le capitaine nous demande"

Sabrina Carlson, vingt-huit ans, elle a reçu dix coups de couteau dont un qui lui à été fatal. "Hank me fait un brève signe de tête"

Pas de trace d'agression sexuelle, on attend que le légiste nous le confirme, on va retracer sa soirée "Je ferme les yeux un instant, je repense à la victime quand une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Précipita ment, je sors du bureau mon téléphone à la main, j'entends le capitaine m'appeler, mais je ne retourne pas"

Après avoir eu Adalind au téléphone, je suis rassuré, je retourne à mon bureau près à me mettre au travail quand Hank m'avertit que le capitaine veux me voir. Je me dirige dans le bureau et ferme derrière moi, je prends un siège

Nick, je peux savoir qu'elle est votre problème ?

Je suis désolé Capitaine " J'affirme avec conviction" Regardé, c'est juste que la victime ressemblait tellement à Adalind que je.. " Je n'arrive même pas à terminer ma phrase"

Je comprends mieux, mais Nick, je suis peut-être votre capitaine, mais je suis aussi votre ami " Je suis touché par sa sincérité"

Merci capitaine ! " Je lui souris" Je voulais vous dire qu'elle est revenue !

C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

Oui mais, malheureusement, elle a quelque problème " Il fronce les sourcils voyant mon air qui devait paraitre grave"

Je lui raconte l'histoire qu'Adalind m'a confiée, je ne suis pas surpris que le capitaine me propose son aide si j'en avais besoin.

Maintenant que mes proches sont au courant de la situation, je retourne à mon bureau ou Hank m'attendait, la journée avait été longue, mais quand je franchis la porte de la boutique de Rosalee le sourire ne quitta pas mon visage. Nous discutons plusieurs minutes quand Adalind propose demain soir de faire à manger pour tous nos amis, c'est heureux qu'on se décide à rentré à la maison.

 

Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Longue, tu m'as manqué Adalind "J'avoue parce que oui, elle m'a manqué" Je veux dire qu'avec toi ici, je me sens enfin comme à la maison.

Je ressens la même chose " je la prends dans mes bras, d'un voix basse, elle me dit" J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras !

Hey " Je relève doucement son menton pour qu'elle me regarde" Je t'ai pardonnée Adaline d'accord ? "Elle hoche la tête" Maintenant que dirais-tu qu'on se regarde un film ?

Bonne idée !

 

Elle s'installe sur le canapé pendant que je choisis un DVD, tranquillement, je glisse un bras pour la rapprocher de moi. Sa tête posée sur mon épaule, je regarde à peine le film. Sa proximité me donne des palpitations, je sais que je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai peur que si je lui avoue qu'un jour, elle ne se sauve et que je ne la revoie plus jamais.  
Je souris à ma stupidité, pour l'instant, il faut que je me concentre sur les problèmes de son ex. Adaline alla se coucher après le film, je vérifie l'alarme et à mon tour, je me décide d'aller me coucher.


End file.
